scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Latch
Latch is a fox-like character from the planet Nakomo introduced in the 12th episode of Scan2Go. Little is known about this local crowd favourite, but he is known for his reputation of winning races due to his ever-changing racing style. His car is Fox and Latch seems to be either the member or the leader of a team of racers from his breed of alien. In the race in episode 12, though he is skilled in cornering, Latch comes in 3rd place after Shiro and Kaz, and announces that, next time, he'll be the one standing at 1st place. Personality Latch is a rather laid-back character who isn't afraid to show his dancing skills, such as spinning on his head and break dancing for a crowd, and his racing skills by showing off on the track before a race, though at times, he can get carried away and it leads to his downfall in a race, and like any other dedicated racer, he doesn't like to lose, though isn't a total sore looser. Appearance Latch is a humanoid alien with a light brown coat and a visible anatomy that is similar to the fox on earth. He has a long snout with a small black nose, large red eyes with darker brown eyelids and slightly darker red or reddish brown pupils that often have light gleam on them, and a darker brown sort of diamond in between his eyes. Out of the top of his head come 2 ears of the same tanned brown color as his coat that with darker brown insides, again, resembling that of a fox's ears. Out of the back of his head, there is a curled appendage that appears to be like a tail of some sort, but as it is on his the nape of his neck, we can only speculate if it is hair or part of his physical anatomy as something more. Latch dresses in a rather simple attire. On his torso, Latch wears a light blue collared jacket with white accents, pockets, trimmings and collar, as well as yellow shoulder and upper back portions, and on his wrist is either a yellow button or a watch with a yellow screen. It is also shown through the back split of his jacket that he wears a white shirt beneath his jacket. On his legs, Latch wears a darker blue pair of baggy pants that reach up till his calves. For footwear, Latch has a pair of high-cut blue boots with lighter, slightly grey-blue accents, as well as yellow strap or strap design on top of his foot. Lastly, on his head, Latch wears a blue bonnet that remains unconnected at the neck and has holes to that his ears can be seen, and when not racing in an actual planned race, Latch is often seen carrying a large red and grey boom box on his shoulder that's playing upbeat music. Show Latch makes his debut in episode 12 of the Scan2Go animated series as the episode's antagonist or deurotagonist. Later, in episode 46, Latch is seen entering the stadium for the Final Grand Prix for the opening ceremony. Though not much is actually seen of him, we can speculate that he has indeed made it to the FGP to get back at Kaz and Shiro and be the best. Category:Loners Category:Aliens Category:Characters